Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{4r + 7}{8} \div \dfrac{6r}{9}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{4r + 7}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{6r}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ (4r + 7) \times 9 } { 8 \times 6r}$ $n = \dfrac{36r + 63}{48r}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{12r + 21}{16r}$